


Anatomically Correct

by Sougishiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougishiki/pseuds/Sougishiki
Summary: First of all, I am so sorry. Second of all, that thing dogs do when they tie where they go butt to butt to keep watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Lizenzkreuz again, bc we had a hilarious convo in stream about abo dynamics that led to an even more hilarious sketch that, well, led to this. Jesse's last line is by UzbekistanRules and used with permission. 
> 
> You can take a look at their lovely art and that sketch [here](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/156207622240/part-1-part-2-also-today-i-learned-that-when)

Hanzo shudders at the feeling of Jesse’s knot swelling inside him, pressing harshly against his prostate. His breathing is coming in gasps, unused to the stretch of another alpha inside him. But oh, it’s heavenly, even as it’s almost too much. Unconsciously, he clenches against it and shudders again at the bright pleasurepain of it radiating through him, mixing with the needy throb of his cock.

Jesse finally stops expanding inside him and Hanzo prepares to roll to his side with his partner and wait out the tie, but the cowboy surprises him. Instead of pulling him close Jesse shuffles and… swings a leg over Hanzo’s back?

“What are you doing?”

McCree finishes whatever strangeness he’s gotten into his head before answering. He ends up facing away from Hanzo, their asses pressed together while Jesse’s knot pulls at Hanzo’s rim. The burn isn’t unpleasant and Hanzo takes a moment to appreciate the sparks it lights under his skin before he feels Jesse shift again, pulling his ass up and dropping him to his elbows on the bed. When he looks back, his lover is kneeling tall and…surveying the room?

“ _ Jesse _ ,” he tries again, annoyance clear in his voice. His back feels cold and he wants little more than to spend the next half hour pressed close to his idiotic mate, but it’s looking more and more like that won’t be happening.

“Shhh. Gotta make sure ain’t no one commin’ t’ kill you.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” 


End file.
